


a quiet storm

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Masturbation, First Date, Gratuitous Smut, Kinks, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn With Very Little Plot, Praise Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, So Much Dirty Talk, Strangers to Lovers, Vibrators, Voice Kink, a lot of dirty talk, audio erotica, audio porn, audio sex tape?, eventual dating, idk this is just really filthy please dont judge the author, inspired by bourbon neat and professorcal, kylo ren does audio porn, mild degradation kink, oh I forgot theres definitely ball sucking going on, rey masturbates to audio porn, reylo au, soundgasm, thanks to twitter for that one, the author is unsure about the status of their regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: Rey gets off to Kylo Ren, a popular audio erotica account online. She hasn’t been on a date in so long until her friend Rose sets her up on a blind date with her boyfriend's coworker, Ben. They seem to be hitting it off and finding that they have a lot in common, but she can’t help but think that he sounds so...familiar.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 90
Kudos: 679





	a quiet storm

**Author's Note:**

> please...forgive me...for the...filth
> 
> this was inspired by my new *cough* discovery of such Soundgasm pages as BourbonNeat and ProfessorCal so please just...look away

[ ](https://imgur.com/OMllLXc)

“ _Are you gonna come for me, babygirl? Huh? Are you gonna be a good slut and come on my cock?_ ” the deep voice grits out through her AirPods. 

“Yes…” she whispers almost imperceptibly. 

“ _Yeah, you like when I fuck your perfect little pussy? You’ve been teasing me every time you come to babysit. In those short shorts and no bra. You thought I wouldn’t notice. I fucking noticed. And now you’re mine!_ ”

Rey is naked, laying flat on her bed like a starfish with a silicone vibrator between her legs and her eyes screwed shut as she gets off to the most sensual voice she’s ever heard. She’d always gotten off the usual way, some porn and a selection from her toy box, but when one of her Twitter friends had suggested this website called Soundgasm she didn’t know what to expect. But they had suggested the popular account, Kylo Ren, as the perfect place to start and _oh boy_ were they right.

He sounded a bit older than her (which was perfect because she loved older men) and he had this kind of intensity that almost instantly made her nipples hard. Some of her favorites of his were “Fucking the Babysitter” and “Seducing Your Best Friend’s Dad”, those always getting her off in record time. She loves hearing his little grunts and moans and words of praise, and she imagines what it would be like to be on the receiving end of all that sexiness. But alas, Kylo Ren disappears as soon as she shut her vibrator off, sated and dazed from another successful orgasm.

She hasn’t had sex or even gone on a date in a long time, pretty much since she started grad school. She was resigned to the fact that it would just be her and her vibes for the rest of her days, until her roommate Rose had suggested to put her on a blind date.

“The guy works with Armie, I haven’t met him but he said he’s tolerable!” she says excitedly.

“ _Wow_ , a glowing review…” she laments with an eye roll. 

“C’mon you gotta get out there! I know your... _vocal fantasies_ won’t see you through your whole life.” she smirks, causing Rey to blush. Fuck it, what does she have to lose? At least it wouldn’t be a total stranger, and if it was a disaster then Armie and Rose would owe her a lifetime supply of wine. She begrudgingly agrees and Rose titters off to make the arrangements. 

-

It’s Friday night and she’s sitting in front of the bar at The Cantina waiting for her mystery date. All she knows is that his name is Ben and that he works with her best friend's boyfriend, all other questions about what to expect were met with disengaged grumbles and wave offs from Armie. She sits there nursing her glass of chardonnay when a gentleman takes a seat next to her. Rey doesn’t look over right away in case it’s not him but she can feel him staring at her with an indiscernible look. 

“Rey?” he says, his voice instantly sending a shiver down her spine. Her posture straightens and she turns slightly to glance at the man who must clearly be Ben, trying to keep her face impassive.

He’s beautiful in the most peculiar way. Long wavy dark hair, soft amber eyes, and the most uniquely perfect facial features that compliment his large broad frame. She notices his lips almost instantly, how plush and pink they are as he smirks at her. He looks good in a simple black sweater and dark jeans, one of his hands coming to rest on the bar as he gives her a lopsided smile.

“That’s me.” she responds nicely, sticking her hand out to shake his. He sighs in relief, Rey trying not to react to how warm and large his hand feels over hers.

“I’m so glad. You caught my eye as soon as I walked in here. If you weren’t Rey, I’d have to figure out who you were anyway.” he chuckles.

“That’s very sweet, nice to meet you Ben.” she giggles. “I’m sorry...I got nervous and ordered something already.” She motions to her wine glass.

“No, that’s okay. I’m sorry I ran a little late.” He motions over to the bartender. “A whiskey neat, please. And make sure to add her drink to my tab.” He flicks a black credit cart to the bartender, who nods and disappears to make his drink.

“You don’t have to do that.” she smiles shyly, taking a sip of her wine.

“I absolutely do.” he breathes. “Trust me when I say it’s not every day I get the opportunity to buy a beautiful woman a drink.”

She can’t help internally swooning at the way he speaks to her. The deep richness of his voice is so complimentary to his looks, she just knows how he’d sound muttering absolute filth to her. _Fuck Rey, stop thinking about Kylo Ren_. This is a real and attractive man in front of you, not just some faceless voice.

“So, I know you work with Armie at that tech firm. What else do you do for fun?”

“Well, I’m not sure how much I’d call it fun, it’s kinda more like a side gig. I do some voiceover and voice acting work.” he says casually with a shrug before thanking the bartender when his drink hits the counter. Rey tries not to show her eyes lighting up in delight.

“That’s impressive. Have you been in anything I would recognize?” she asks.

He stifles a cough and she swears she hears him mutter “I hope not” but shakes his head with a shrug. “Nothing major, it’s just a bit of fun.”

“Well you do have a very nice voice.” she smirks, swirling her wine in her glass. _Get it together Rey, chill with the voice kink._ All he can do his chuckle, a tiny blush on his cheeks that makes her swoon a bit.

  
They end up chatting seamlessly throughout their date, finding that they actually have a lot in common and share a similar sense of humor. She gets him to laugh so hard that he bangs his knee on the edge of the bar.

“ _Fuck_!” Ben growls in pain. A zap of electricity runs through Rey’s spine. The way he said that sounds so... _familiar_? No, no, there’s no way, it’s just a coincidence. It’s also just a coincidence that he does voice over work and that he looks exactly how she imagines--

“Oh, are you okay?” she pouts, leaning closer as she begins rubbing her hand gently over his knee. He sucks in a breath when she touches him, Ben looking up to meet her eyes. She gives him a soft smile before bending forward and pressing a quick kiss to his jean covered knee. “All better.” she mutters softly.

“Yeah...all better.” he says breathlessly. 

A loud commotion of music breaks them out of their momentary trance and things seemingly go back to normal with them. They end up talking more about Rey’s grad school work and Ben’s weird family stories that have Rey on the verge of tears.

“That’s hilarious! It reminds me of this meme I saw, let me try to find it…” She unlocks her phone and opens up the Safari app, immediately showing Kylo Ren’s Soundgasm page. She squeaks to herself before quickly opening a new tab, hoping he didn’t see it. Rey doesn’t dare to look at him to confirm, but does hear his breath hitch for a moment. The aforementioned meme is found and they laugh about it, beads of sweat pooling along the back of her neck. 

His brows knit together for a moment. “Rey, are you okay? You look a little flushed.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” she explains a little too quickly. “I’m just going to go to the restroom real quick, be right back!”

She speed walks to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her trying to catch her breath. What are the fucking chances? There’s no way...it can’t be? But can it? And if it is, do I want it? 

Taking that possibility out of the question, she really likes Ben. He’s attractive and smart and genuine, she could see an actual relationship with him working out. Not to mention how good the sex could be, she might never need to listen to another Kylo Ren audio again. She takes a couple of deep breaths in the mirror, confidently walking out of the restroom and back to her seat.

“Are you feeling okay?”

  
“Yup! Just needed to get some air, it’s pretty stuffy.” she comments casually, downing the rest of her wine. “Hey, do you want to get outta here?”

His eyebrows raise for a moment before quickly nodding, closing out his tab at the bar and taking her hand. The cool air of the night hits her skin like a balm and she turns to look at Ben with a smile before they both hop into a Lyft heading to her apartment. They don’t say much on the short drive there, but his hand is comfortably resting on her thigh, Rey biting her lip to stifle the need to kiss him.

-

She flicks on the dim light of her living room lamp as Ben shucks off his coat. He barely has it off his shoulders before Rey is pulling him down for a kiss, his arms instantly wrapping around her waist to pull her close as her fingers thread through his hair. They manage to stumble backwards until they fall onto the couch, Rey crawling on top of Ben as she grinds herself onto him. He groans against her lips, his fingertips pressing against her ass to drag her along his lap. She _wants_ this, moaning into his mouth so he knows how badly she wants him to fuck her. When she begins to slide her dress off, he grabs her by the wrists and stops kissing her.

“ _Rey_...Rey wait--” he groans out, sitting himself up while she stays in his lap. 

“Oh, fuck.” she gasps. “I’m so sorry, I thought you wanted this--”

“I want this... _fuck_ do I want this. But I have to come clean about something.” He pauses for a moment and her mind is swirling with all potential scenarios. “I saw...the tab you had open on your phone. Earlier at the bar.”

If she goes pale thankfully he can’t see it in the dim lighting. “ _Oh_.”

“It was of Kylo Ren. I know that because...I _am_ Kylo Ren.” Her mouth goes agape, her thighs clenching momentarily. “I didn’t expect you to know who that was, let alone have it on your phone. It’s just something I do to earn some extra cash...I’m so embarrassed--”

“ _Ben_. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. If anything, I should be.” she chuckles. 

He blinks rapidly, shaking his head. “But...you’ve _heard_ me. You know what I sound like...that isn’t weird for you?”

_Quite the opposite_ , she says to herself. She leans until her lips brush the shell of his ear. “Would it make you feel better if I told you how many times I’ve come to the sound of your voice? What I’ve imagined that voice doing to me?”

“ _Fuck_ …” He kisses her again, messier and with a lot more tongue. He picks her up under her arms and leads her to the bed, unable to keep his hands off even when her back is resting against the mattress. “Tell me what you want, baby. CEO and secretary? Single dad and babysitter? How about--”

“ _Ben_.” she pauses, gently prying his face away from hers. He looks mortified, thinking that he’s completely ruined the night. “I don’t need some erotic fantasy. Yes I’ve gotten off to Kylo Ren, but I don’t want to have sex with Kylo Ren. I want to have sex with _you_.” 

“Me?” he asks almost incredulously. 

“ _Yes_. I want Ben Solo to fuck me like only Ben Solo knows how. That’s what I want. Can you do that for me?” Ben doesn’t even warrant a response, just kisses her again as his hands trail behind her back to unzip her dress. Rey manages to shuck off his shirt while he nips at her throat, but when she tries to undo his belt he stops her.

“Not yet, baby.” he says softly and deeply, causing her to hum in arousal. He drops to his knees at the foot of the bed, kissing up her thighs while keeping eye contact with her. When she whines at his pace he chuckles against her skin, giving a light suck to her inner thigh. “You said you want me to fuck you like Ben Solo. And I want nothing more to eat your pretty little pussy until you come on my face.”

He quickly jerks the gusset of her panties to the side and dives in without preamble, using his entire face to devour her cunt like a starved man. Her fingers tug at his scalp as he continues his onslaught of her pussy, sucking her clit and darting his tongue in her entrance until she screams. 

“Ben Ben Ben...I’m gonna come... _please_ , don’t stop…” she whines breathlessly, squeaking when he inserts two fingers in her. It doesn’t last very long after that, Rey coming with a gasped scream as she holds Ben’s face to her cunt while he works her through the aftershocks. 

She doesn’t delay tugging him up onto the bed and flipping them over so that she’s kneeling over his crotch, undoing his pants and letting his cock spring free. He lays back into the pillows, letting his head fall over them as she lazily pumps him.

“Rey... _please_...oh, _fuck_ \--”

“I wanna hear you, Ben.” she mutters darkly, bending down to take his balls in her mouth. He clearly wasn’t expecting that so his hips jerk up suddenly, but her free hand rubs soothing circles along his hip as she continues to lick and suck him there. It’s the most erotic feeling, and when he chances a look down to watch her he nearly comes on the spot, her plump lips stuffed full of his balls as she continues to pump his shaft. He continues to pant and groan at the onslaught, Rey eventually letting them go with a pop as she licks up his cock before taking it fully in his mouth.

“Oh _fuck_ , baby.” he grits out. “You look so pretty on my cock. Do you like it? Huh? Do you like having my big cock fucking your mouth?” She hums in response, fluttering his lashes at him as she swirls her tongue around the tip. He gasps and moans while his hips spasm under her, the precipice of coming way too close for comfort. He gently pries her off, earning him a very cute and swollen pout from Rey.

“I wasn’t done with you yet.” she whines, giggling once Ben picks her up and flips them back over until her back hits the mattress, Rey holding onto the back of his neck so he can follow right on top of her. 

She kisses him messily, the mixed tastes of themselves on each other’s tongues a heavenly concoction. Whispers of _clean_ and _implant_ pass between them before Ben hikes one of Rey’s legs over his shoulder and presses the tip of him in her entrance.

“Oh, fuck!” she cries out, Rey feeling like she’s being split open on his cock. It takes a few moments to be fully seated in her, a quick shift in her hips causing him to angle even deeper in her as he groans.

“You feel so fucking--” he begins before being cut off by his own moan, Rey tries to fuck herself onto him. He takes that as his cue and begins to slide in and out of her, keeping a firm grip on her ankle by his head. She squeaks and whimpers and moans with each thrust, every sound better than the last. Rey can’t even concentrate on comparing his real sounds to the sounds of Kylo Ren, but she can confirm that they sure as hell _feel_ a lot better. 

“ _Ben_ , don’t hold back. Fuck me harder.” she pants out as she writhes underneath him. He quickly obliges, thrusting harder and deeper than he ever thought possible. He drops her leg to cower over her closer as Rey instinctively locks both of her ankles behind his back, the angle now hitting her at the perfect spot every time. 

“ _Fuck_...you’re such a good girl. So _perfect_.” he breathes. “You like my cock fucking you, huh baby? You like how I fill you up?”

“Yes, Ben! Hmmmm...don’t stop…”

“I don’t plan on it, babygirl. I want to fuck you over and over again until you don’t even _think_ about Kylo Ren. From now on the only time you’re ever going to come is on my fingers, on my mouth or on my cock. Understood?” His voice has a dark menacing snarl that she can’t help but clench at, causing Ben to stutter out a moan as she gets tighter around him. Rey pulls him down by the back of the head and kisses him, letting the messy battle of their lips and tongues drown out her whimpering moans as she gets closer and closer.

“Yes, yes, yes...only you. I’m...I--” She screams into the crook of his neck as she comes the hardest she ever has, Ben muttering words of praise as he ruts into her before coming himself in hot wet spurts. 

The two of them collapse into a pile of sweat-slick skin and short breaths, Rey threading her fingers through his hair as he presses kisses lazily at her throat.

“ _Fuck_ …” he mutters, his breath hot against her skin. He lifts himself up to look at her, Rey smiling at the pink in his cheeks and the wetness of his lips as he smirks back at her. “I have to ask...how does it compare--”

“ _Better_.” she supplies quickly. “So much better.” He chuckles at that, kissing her softly before rolling over to the side to let her get up and use the restroom. When she returns he’s sprawled out on her bed still gloriously naked, watching her with dark eyes.

“What are you thinking?” she asks conspiratorially, climbing back into bed and cuddling under the comforter. He scoffs, shaking his head before turning to look at her.

“It’s kinda dumb...actually scratch that, it’s _really_ dumb.”

She giggles as he snuggles her closer. “Now I feel like you have to tell me.”

“Well...some listeners have left comments that the audio isn’t... _realistic_ enough. I mean obviously I use a lot of practical props to mimic the real thing. It sounds as real as it can be, but I understand them wanting the full experience. So I guess I just kinda thought that--”  
  


“Ben. If you’re asking what I think you’re asking...count me the fuck in.”

-

Rey has been to Ben’s apartment a few times since they started dating, but the door to his studio has always been closed. Even after suggesting it right when they had sex for the first time he didn’t want to rush her into it. He wanted them to take things slow, get more comfortable with each other (not just sexually) before putting this idea in motion. Rey had been all for it since day one, and today was finally going to be the day. She wasn’t really sure what she was expecting Kylo Ren’s studio to look like, but it was pretty simple, white walls with slabs of soundproofing foam around it, a desk with a computer, several different types of microphones, and another desk with a fair few amount of the practical props he talked about. 

Fortunately none of those would be needed today. 

“Baby, are you sure you want to do this?” he asks waringly, setting up an extra chair for her next to his. 

“Getting to have sex with you _and_ being included in a Kylo Ren audio? Sounds like a win-win to me.” she giggles, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before grabbing the script and looking it over. Obviously she isn’t going to be saying anything, and it’s also imperative that she doesn’t make any noises to ruin the illusion. They’ve had to practice a couple of times where she stays completely silent and it's been almost totally successful. Rey had even casually suggested over dinner that he just gag her and she swears she’s never seen another person go so red before. 

Rey strips off everything necessary (not everything just so they can capture the sounds of clothes being removed) and Ben presses record. He begins the scenario of a praising but dominant boyfriend who just wants to cherish his girl, Rey already growing wet as she listens through her headset.

“You’re so pretty, babygirl. Come here and let Daddy take care of you.” he murmurs seductively, leaning in to kiss her. He angles them so that he’s closer to the mic, making sure to exaggerate the sloppy sounds of their kiss and the hums and moans he gives. He trails the kisses down to her throat and down to her breasts, flicking a nipple in his mouth before taking it all in.

“ _Fuck_. I love these pretty little tits of yours. They’re so sensitive, you could come from just this can’t you, baby?”

Rey almost responds, but quickly bites her tongue when she remembers what's happening. Ben seems to smirk against her skin when he realizes, sucking extra loudly on her nipple before swirling the tip of his tongue around the hard bud.

He pauses for a moment to move the adjustable mic stand down as he sinks to his knees, his face at eye level with her cunt. Ben looks up at her with a mischievous grin and a cocked eyebrow, silently confirming she’s still okay. She nods quickly and he presses wet kisses to the insides of her thighs.

“You’re so _soft_ , babygirl.” he croons darkly in between kisses. “And look at this...you’re wet too. Did Daddy make you this wet?”

Again, Rey bites back a moan as he pulls down her panties and leaves her wet cunt to the cool air. Ben adjusts the microphone again until it's hovering right over her. He dives right into her pussy and Rey bites the inside of her cheek so hard she’s surprised she doesn’t draw blood. It’s the combination of actually being eaten out by Ben’s perfect lips and tongue to being able to hear the crisp audio of it in her headphones that makes it incredibly erotic. Like her own personalized Kylo Ren audio.

“ _So_ wet, babygirl. _Fuck_...you taste so good. I can eat you all fucking day. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Me sucking on your little clit for hours until you scream my name?” Rey is starting to realize the changes in his voice from when he’s Kylo Ren to Ben, it’s a lot darker and grittier and it makes her positively dripping as he continues his onslaught.

“I’m gonna fuck you now. You want that, huh? Wanna get your pretty pussy pounded by my cock?” She’s clenching at the thought when she remembers the script. “Wait, you want me to fuck your face first? _Fuckkkk_ , you’re a dirty girl aren’t you? Wanna take Daddy’s big cock in that sweet mouth of yours? Okay, anything for my babygirl. C’mere…”

Ben stands up and adjusts the mic with him until it’s at his face and Rey knows that it’s go time. The audio usually just captures his gasps and moans and not the sounds of him actually getting his dick sucked, so she’s determined to squeeze every single sound out of him that she can. 

Who knows, she might even get him to go off script.

Rey wastes no time taking him halfway, Ben stuttering with a sigh. She bobs her head up and down, making sure to flick her tongue in a way she knows will have him panting.

“Oh _fuck_ , babygirl. You’re taking me _so_ well. My good little whore, huh? Love sucking on Daddy’s cock? Well _take it_ then, take it all the way.” She silently obeys, taking it as far as she can without gagging, not wanting to ruin the audio. It seems to be enough for him because he yells out a loud “ _FUCK_ ” as his hips start to rut into her mouth. There’s a quick moment where they look at each other and Ben winks at her, Rey doing her best to smile even with a mouth full of his cock.

“You’re _so good_ , baby.” he pants. “So good for me, you take me so well. But I wanna come in your cunt. I think you’ve deserved that. For me to fuck you until you scream out for Daddy.” He quickly but quietly scoops Rey up from under her arms and sets her on the edge of the table so that they line up perfectly with each other. The mic is adjusted to be right next to his mouth as she lays herself across the table so she can’t be heard, but not before he gives her a messy tongue-filled kiss that the mic can capture.

He thrusts into her in one fell swoop, Rey thankfully used to his size by now. “ _Oh fuck_ , babygirl. You’re always so tight for me. _So_. _Fucking_. _Perfect_.” 

As he begins to pound into her, he occasionally lowers the mic to where they’re joined so he can capture the squelching sounds of his cock coming in and out of her pussy. Rey wants to moan at how filthy it sounds in her ears, so she quickly covers her mouth with both hands to quell the need. He continues pistoning into her at a brutal pace, Ben hooking her under his elbows to keep her legs spread.

“My babygirl. My _perfect_ girl. _So_ good. Always fucking Daddy just how he likes it. I know you’re close, I can _feel_ it. I want you to come on my cock. You can do it, I _know_ you can do it. Come. _Come_ . Come on my cock. _Fuck_ , I’m so close…” He mumbles incoherently as he gets closer and closer, his head flung back in pleasure as Rey practically punctures a hole in her skin trying not to scream. The tiniest whine escapes her when she comes, but it’s thankfully covered up by Ben’s much louder yelling as he follows suit seconds after. He continues to groan and huff as he comes down from his high, quickly pulling Rey up so he can kiss and moan against her lips.

“Holy fuck, you really are _perfect_.” he mutters, massaging the back of her scalp under her hair. They hold each other close as they allow themselves to come back to reality, Ben reaching over to stop recording on the audio as Rey giggles into his shoulder. She hums in approval when he continues to massage the nape of her neck, smoothing her hands over his flexing back muscles. “Well?” he chuckles.

“That was the most turned on I’ve _ever_ been. I might need Daddy to fuck me again just to calm me down.” she smirks, Ben snapping his head up to meet hers.

“Wait...you’re actually into that?”  
  


“I didn’t think I was, but you’ve definitely made a very convincing argument.” she giggles, tracing her fingertip down his chest and abs.

His smirk grows almost sinister as he leans in closer. “Sweetheart, I can show you a lot more than that if you want.”

Not to be outdone, Rey licks a long stripe from his shoulder to the shell of his ear before whispering her response. “Actions speak louder than words, _Daddy_.”

He growls and throws her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold, stomping them both to the bedroom as Rey shrieks in laughter. 

Well, it’s not like they had any other plans today. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this even a little bit please let me know to quell my embarrassment 🙈


End file.
